The present disclosure relates to resizing visual displays, and more specifically, to resizing that uses a data file that specifies resizing parameters according to rendering layers.
Visual displays for websites or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) can be viewed using a variety of different devices and screens. The design and development of websites or GUIs can be complicated if the designer is trying to keep up with the multitude of currently available and soon-to-be-added screen resolutions and sizes for various different devices. Depending upon the resources available, creating and updating a visual display that renders nicely for each resolution and new device may be impractical and may require continual updating to keep up with new screen sizes, resolutions, and corresponding devices.